


Netflix and Chill

by freckledfox



Series: Becoming Human [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfox/pseuds/freckledfox
Summary: Charlie misconnunicates with April and learns what 'Netflix and chill' really means. Part of a series of short fics in which Charlie learns about everyday aspects of human life.





	

“Netflix and chill?” Charlie suggested.  
“Charlie, I don’t think that means what you think it does,” the amusement in April’s voice came clearly over the phone.  
“To watch television shows on the streaming platform and to chill?” he almost fumbled over the slang term but didn’t, his grasp on popular culture had expanded significantly since making friends on Earth.  
“No,” Charlie could almost hear her bright smile, “It means to meet someone to watch Netflix and do… other things with them,” Reminding herself of his inability to properly understand tone and allusion she added, “sex things.”  
“But I thought that ‘chill’ meant to relax alone or with friends?”  
“It does, but ‘Netflix and chill’ is a euphemism,” April happily explained. The pair were arranging to meet at April’s house as they often did on weekends, unless prevented by hostile alien invasions of the school, to spend some quality time together. 

They had become friends quickly at the start of the year. When April fancied him she’d find herself absent-mindedly staring at him, on one occasion he noticed, returning her a friendly smile and introducing himself. She knew that he was odd, but he was polite and kind interesting so she continued to spend time with him and her own kindness led her to want to protect him and help him fit in. A month into the friendship and they had become very close, partly due to the circumstances that forced them to develop a lot of trust for one another, but mainly due to the natural chemistry between them.

“Is tomorrow afternoon convenient for you?” Charlie asked.  
“Sounds good, I’ll see you then,” she replied before they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

The next day Charlie arrived two minutes before two o’clock in the afternoon, April’s mother answered the door and sent him up to April’s extremely pink, extremely cluttered bedroom. April’s mother had referred to it as ‘organised chaos’ when he first visited, it had proved to be an exceptionally accurate description. There were trinkets and random bits of craft supplies everywhere but she always managed to know where everything was, as if there was some systematic process involved that was just too intricate for anyone other than her to understand.

They sat on April’s bed with her laptop open on her desk and watched 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', because April had told Charlie that he needed to see it. As they were watching he’d glance over at her to see her smiling and trying not to laugh at jokes that hadn’t yet been said, trying not to ruin the show for him. Every now and then she’d not be able to control herself and quote a line as it was being said, then cover her mouth and laugh. He enjoyed the programme but mainly he enjoyed spending time with his best friend, so to make her happy he would smile at jokes he didn’t fully understand. She knew the humour was lost on him but she appreciated the gesture.  
It was only around six o’clock when it began to get dark and April’s mother entered the room to let Charlie know he should be getting back home as not to make his carer worry; Charlie had referred to Miss Quill as his carer one afternoon when he had been invited over for tea. As they’d only just gotten past the opening credits of the next episode they decided to leave it for the next time he came over. April walked him to the front door, he didn’t really understand why as there was no possibility of him getting lost, but didn’t see the point in questioning the etiquette as it seemed polite. 

The walk home was so chilly that he could see his breath under the streetlights and the sky darkened rapidly around him. He knew that Miss Quill wouldn’t be worried about him walking home alone in the evening but Mattesz might have been, so he pulled his phone of his pocket to text him,  
‘I’m walking home now, see you soon,” alongside a colon and a bracket, which Matteusz had taught him made a smiley face.  
‘yay! what do you want to do when you get back?’  
‘Netflix and chill,’ he replied alongside a semi-colon and a bracket, which Matteusz had taught him made a winking face.

**Author's Note:**

> /I completely made up how they met, but I'm sticking with my idea until proven otherwise./


End file.
